Let Me Show You
by BlueRose2513
Summary: A little tryst in Lucius Malfoy's personal library. (I was inspired by another writers pairing for this short one time fic. I hope you enjoy my first shot at something like this.)


Could she ever allow herself to feel the same? He watched her from across the room.

Grey eyes narrowed as her hand slowly reached out to her cup, bringing it to such soft delicate lips. Her tongue darted out to lick away a smudge of hot chocolate. She slowly set her cup down and turned the page of her book, her amber eyes taking in every word with such ferocity.

The war had been over for two years now. He had obtained his status again in society. It was no easy feat but the Malfoy's turned over a new leaf. Draco and Hermione Granger were now friends. The war had changed people. Although his wife was gone his house was constantly occupied by those of Severus Snape and the Golden Trio.

Funny how life could change in one fleeting victorious moment. Alas, Ron blew his chance with the fascinating and most beautiful Hermione Granger. At 22 years old she was absolutely stunning in every way. He had noticed very early on when she finally graced him with her presence. He rid the manor of every single thing that ever had to do with his prior life. When Hermione became a frequent visitor she began to help him and his son in changing this and in renovating their home. She was every part of his life now, only she did not realize just how much.

Over the last two years friendships had bonded. People worked on forgiveness and creating new lives. His world was incomplete. She was the reason for this. He had waited painstakingly for a year and half to make his move.

Here she was in his private library and he sitting at his desk. Occasionally she would flicker her eyes to him checking on his presence. Oh, he was there. Watching her beautiful lithe form curled up. Her long soft curls gently falling down to her waist, lips moving as she would occasionally nibble her delicious bottom lip. Her button up shirt was open just enough to enjoy the expanse of her delectable collarbones. Soft medium pert breasts, soft rounded hips, muscular legs incased in soft black yoga capris pants down to delicate ankles and shapely feet- an angel truly.

Finally she stirred closing the tomb she had just finished, disappearing back into the rows of his sanctuary. He stood from his desk following her. He was dressed down in slacks and a button up himself. Less clothing, the better.

"Hermione," he purred. She whipped around, her soft curls smacking his chest before falling all around her. He grabbed her wrists pinning them beside her head, pushing his leg forward between her legs and situating himself. His grey eyes were flashing predatorily and yet with something more.

Hermione gasped, "Lucius…"

Slowly he leaned forward brushing his lips along her jaw, to her ear; he whispered, "Let me show you how much you mean to me, my little lioness." His voice was husky and like silk, caressing her skin, flowing through her veins down to her core.

Amber eyes became half lidded as she nodded slowly. She too had wanted him for some time. He let go of her wrists, slowly sliding his hands down her arms; his hands brushing the sides of her breasts as his thumbs came out to trace around her hard nipples. Hermione gasped as grey eyes turned to molten slate. Her body arched forward into his and his hands abruptly slid down to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up onto the sturdy shelves; he pulled her into his throbbing cock.

Her soft moan fueled him further. With a guttural cry he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. His mouth crashed down upon hers, his tongue darting into her mouth painting hers; he could taste the sweet chocolate coating her tongue. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, nails digging into his upper back and her other hand twisting itself in his hair.

He could feel the heat between her legs, the dampness collecting, as she ground herself against him. Growling he reached down ripping her pants open, his fingers pushing into the material to find no panties stopping him. His eyes rolled back into his head as her hands ripped open his shirt, unbutton his pants and freeing him. His fingers were sunk deep inside her all the way to his knuckle, but once her hands were on his hardened flesh he could no longer hold back.

He placed his wet fingers in her mouth while his other hand grabbed her hips, jerking her into him, plunging into hard. Hermione mewled in delight, " _Yes…so tight. Mine!"_ he hissed into her ear. His hands held onto her hips as his mouth covered hers once more, tasting her. This would not last long. He had waited far too long for this. He was ready to explode.

He pounded into her feeling her walls tightening around him, crying out into his mouth, "Lucius!"

With a few final hard thrusts he exploded inside of her as her walls clamped down tightly around him, he could hardly move, sagging into her; into the book shelves. Once they caught their breath- grey eyes met amber, "Let me show you how much I love you each day after this…"

Her beaded forehead gently rested against his, "Let me show you how much I love you every day after that…"


End file.
